


What's In A Name

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette's nickname for Laura brings up some issues for Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x01 Pilot  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Kate

* * *

Kate pressed her eyes shut against the tears that were welling up in them. It was bad enough that Laura had to follow her into the uniform, the one thing that had been Kate’s, the thing she enjoyed and was good at, where she had never had to compete with her sister. But of course that had to be ruined completely, because Laura could not stand to let her sister have something to herself.

But now she wasn’t just a stewardess, no, she was on the same crew as Kate. And what was more, she was her usual, charming self, and everyone was falling for her. Ted. Well, okay, who did Ted not “fall” for, or at least try to get into bed with, really? But Dean seemed to like her, too. And Maggie. And worst of all, Colette was already becoming fast friends with the younger Cameron.

Kate knew she wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world, had always been aware of that. And she knew that her sister had gotten the looks _and_ brains while Kate was stuck with red hair and skin much too pale in addition to her intelligence. She’d learned to live with that, learned to dress in ways that still complimented her. But she never even made the attempt when she knew that Laura was going to be around, too, because when compared to her sister, Kate knew she would lose. Always had and always would.

Listening to Colette call her sister “beauté” just hurt. It felt like a dagger was being driven through her heart and Kate had trouble breathing. She hadn’t even known Laura for half an hour before coming up with that nickname, and the reality of it just, stung. That another person found Laura more attractive than Kate, that another person she lo- cared about was more drawn to her sister than Kate.

“302.” Colette’s voice ripped Kate from her thoughts as the French woman held up the key to the hotel room, making Kate frown. She usually shared with Colette whenever Bridget wasn’t around, but right now, Kate just could not stand the sight of the French stewardess, couldn’t bear the thought of being in the same room as her.

“I’m sharing with Laura.” Kate declared, grabbing the other key from the counter before Maggie could and marching over to the elevators, her knees feeling like jell-o.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the redhead gave up on trying to fall asleep. Despite her excitement about her first intercontinental flight, Laura had quickly fallen asleep whereas Kate was still tossing and turning as the clock struck 2 am. With a sigh, she threw the covers back and grabbed a dress that she quickly put on in the bathroom before slipping from the room. Maybe a few drinks at the bar would make her sleepy.

What she hadn’t considered was that she wasn’t the only one that liked to be alone in crowded places. It was something she shared with Colette, but Kate only remembered that detail when she walked into the bar and found her friend sitting at the counter, staring into a glass of bourbon.

“A glass of Chianti, please.” Kate ordered, showing the man her key so he could put it on the room, seeing as she had forgotten her purse upstairs. Colette looked up from her glass as Kate sat down next to her, figuring that avoiding her would just make things worse.

“Does Laura snore?” Colette quipped, furrowing her brows. Kate let out a laugh before she shook her head.

“No, she doesn’t. Laura’s perfect, in every way. But I’m sure you already noticed that.” she muttered, taking a gulp of her wine and regretting that she hadn’t ordered something much stronger when she still felt Colette’s eyes on her.

“Are you angry at me?” Colette asked, causing Kate to snort into her wine.

“No. God knows I know that no one is able to resist my sister’s charm.” she said, emptying her glass. When she raised a hand to order a new one, Colette grabbed her wrist. Kate turned her head and looked at her friend, her breath catching in her throat when she looked into Colette’s eyes.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” the French stewardess said before hopping off the barstool and pulling Kate with her. They only stopped once they were in the deserted hallway to the elevator and Colette pushed her against the wall.

“What is going on?” she demanded to know as she crossed her arms. Kate shook her head, refusing to look at the other woman.

“Nothing.” she mumbled, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear.

“Do not play me for a fool, Kate.” Colette hissed, invading her personal space and making it hard for Kate to remain angry at her. “I may not get every single one of your American inside jokes, but I do get when someone is being… strange.”

The redhead sighed, hitting her head against the wall and turning her eyes to the ceiling.

“You called her _beauté._ ” she breathed, feeling pathetic when fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

“Laura?” the French stewardess wondered, furrowing her brows. “This is about me calling Laura _beauté_? You are angry because I have given her a nickname?”

Kate shook her head, glaring at the other woman.

“Not just _any_ nickname. You know, I thought, I thought you… _liked_ me.” she revealed as her voice shook with emotion. Colette’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape as she dropped her arms to her sides, her brown eyes widening.

“Kate…” she breathed, but the redhead quickly shook her head. She had been so stupid, to think that their nights together had meant something, that they had been more than just physical relief for Colette.

“It’s fine, I’ll get-” she started, but the other woman’s lips on hers cut her off effectively. Kate tensed up before she felt Colette’s tongue run over her lips. Her resolve crumbled instantly and she quickly returned the kiss, letting out a soft moan when she felt Colette’s hands on her hips as the other woman stepped closer, pressing her up against the wall before she broke the kiss.

“I do. _Like_ you, I mean.” Colette muttered, squeezing gently before letting go of Kate and taking a step back, in case someone did show up in the hallway. “And as for calling Laura _beauté_ and not you and generally not having some nickname for you, it’s because the name that always comes to mind when I think of you would hardly be appropriate for public use… _mon amour_.” she breathed. Kate’s eyes widened and her heart sped up. They had been doing this for three months now, but when Colette had never said anything about feelings of any sort towards her, Kate had figured she was the only one who thought of this as more than a fling. Now, though…

The redhead groaned and hit her head against the wall.

“Kate?” Colette whispered, causing the other woman to shake her head.

“We have nowhere to go.” she said. “Maggie is in your room and Laura is in mine.” she pointed out, reaching for Colette’s hand. “And I really, _really_ want to be alone with you right now.”

The French woman entwined her fingers with Kate’s and gave a soft sigh. “It will have to wait until we are back in New York.” she murmured. “I only hope…”

Kate quickly shook her head.

“No, we’re, we’re okay.” she assured Colette, her breath catching in her throat when the French woman relaxed, a bright smile settling on her face. This was going to be a long day and an even longer flight back.

_fin._


End file.
